


Pervert

by kazumi123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Don't get your Yaoi Panties in a twist, Falling In Love, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Humor, I DID THIS FOR FUN, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, In which Sasuke lost the fight but wins the war, It's nice and soft, Love Confessions, M/M, Particularly Kakashi's butt, Pervert Uchiha Sasuke, Post-Time Skip, Sasuke has an obsession over butts, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uke Hatake Kakashi, or attempted humor anyway, poor kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazumi123/pseuds/kazumi123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi rather have the old, revenge-obsessed Sasuke back than the one he is now because really, the sexual assaults regarding his ass is getting out of hand. SasuKaka. Yaoi. Nothing too graphic, but slightly lime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pervert

He knew.

Oh, he fucking knew.

He knew that when Sasuke comes back to Konoha, everything was not going to go back to normal. He knew that from the minute the Uchiha left the village for Orochimaru in search for power, but he didn't want to break it to Naruto and Sakura, who both thought that everything was going to be a-okay, that everything was going happy and shrilly pink. That Sasuke was going to revert back to being the person he used to be before the snake sannin interfered.

But he didn't.

His personality had taken a 180o turn.

Which is why he was currently in his predicament.

"Sasuke, would you please stop staring at my ass?"

He wasn't all that hopeful, so the disappointment didn't impact him as much when Sasuke A.K.A the stupid bastard, leaned back onto the wall, smirking than smug smirk of his, all the while still refused to move his gaze elsewhere other than the direction of Kakashi's posterior. Of which, the jounin, was left feeling like a piece of meat.

And the feeling didn't suite him.

At all.

Damn it, he was the fucking Copy-Nin, for God's sake! Such a feeling must not intimidate him! Sasuke was his student, his protégé and Kakashi was his sensei, his mentor, his master, the one who was responsible for the Chidori which was the basic move of all the Uchiha's lightning jutsus, and the one who taught him how to use the Sharingan, the most powerful bloodline limit in Konoha and the source of all the Uchiha's power and skills.

And, so God help him, he was not going to let Sasuke take those facts away from him!

He was not going to submit!

With that resolution in mind, Kakashi took a deep breath and turned on his heels to face Sasuke, who was still staring at him (or more specifically his backside), words spilling from his mouth as he began to reprimand the raven's actions. But the sentence seems to die, coming to a complete halt when his surprised gaze met crimson-red irises.

…

Oh my Icha-Icha…

Was he…?

No, it couldn't be…

It is!

Sasuke… was recording his ass…with his Sharingan!

…

Forget his resolutions and vows; Sasuke Uchiha is going to die!

Seething with a mixture of anger, rage, disbelief and embarrassment, the jounin pulled out an explosive tag from his kunai holder, and threw it towards the ex-missing nin, while his hands began to weave hand signs to perform an earth jutsu. The Uchiha tilted his head and the kunai flew by him with inches away from prickling his skin, and quickly countered Kakashi's Mud Wall with a simple lightning spark. Having been hit by its weakness, the earth began to crumble and gave away, and the silver-haired man had to jump back from his hiding spot behind the wall so he wouldn't get squished by the falling debris.

Kakashi tensed when the wind shifted a little, and brought his arms up into an 'x' position in front of his chest, blocking Sasuke's punch that seems to come out of nowhere. As they were in the air, the jounin placed a well-aim kick at the raven's shoulder, using it as a leverage to haul himself further up into the atmosphere, readying a Lightning Blade so he could impale it into the Uchiha's thick skull. Sasuke seems to sense the danger he was in, for he quickly grabbed Kakashi's right wrist, applying pressure in his grip as to threaten to break the bones, and the chakra flow was cut off from reaching his hand. The jutsu died leaving nothing but a little bluish glow, to which the Copy-nin was not happy about. His eyes glared right into Sasuke's reddish orbs, glowering when he realized that his ex-student was smirking at him, like this was all too easy for him.

'I'll show him easy!' Kakashi growled in his mind.

The two was so busy having their glaring contest, they momentarily forgot that they were defying gravity, to which it was not happy about, and quickly pulled them back into solid earth again before the sky could called its lawyer and complained about how humans should be on the ground and not flying around in the air like it was their tuft.

Before they could reached the ground however, the explosive tags that Kakashi set off earlier began to glow, and they explode with a vivid colour of crimson and orange, sending dust and smoke and two shinobi flying away yet again from the earth, who were practically tearing into each other's throat, ignoring the world around them.

'Damn you, ignorant life forms!' The sky waved an angry invisible fist at them, while the other was too busy punching its lawyer's number into its cell phone.

Sasuke managed to keep his grip on Kakashi's arm despite the atmospheric pressure bearing down on them, glancing beneath him with cold, calculating eyes as people and building flew past the two jounin in a blurred motion before he snapped clinically at the silver-haired man. "Do you seriously have to be an emotional wreaking ball?"

Kakashi growled. "Well, I wouldn't have been an emotional wreaking ball-as you simply put it- if somebody would just stop staring at my ass!"

He almost yelled in rage when Sasuke didn't even have the decency to even act modest-when he painfully fucking well knew that the Uchiha have the acting skills for it, for he could even fooled the village council when he was on trial for his years as a missing-nin with pleading puppy dogs eyes into lightening his jailed-for-life punishment into a 6-month-house arrest guarded by Kakashi, Yamato and a couple of other ANBU with nothing on him but a couple of chakra seals to prevent him from using any jutsus. At first he behaved like a good boy, but as the first few weeks went by, the copy-nin had gradually grown tired of hearing Yamato complaining about how the Uchiha should refrain from using his head as a mean of target practice with pudding and bowls of marshmallow.

Kakashi had told his ex-student to stop bothering his junior because he couldn't just continue writing reports to the Elders about how the Uchiha's food stock should stop involving slimy and sticky food substances that could ruin one's hair, but had earned a good scolding and a reject from them for his efforts-much to Yamato's dismay; he now had to spent half of his hard-earned money on buying hair care products. Luckily, Ino helped him choose which brands were the best for sticky, unruly hair. But that didn't stop Kakashi from giggling helplessly every time he saw Yamato's new shiny, fluffy hairdo that bounced with every step the brunette took.

And the only reaction he had got from the Uchiha was an indifference shrug, then a smirk and a suggestive leer, sending shivers down his spine. Kakashi'd quickly excused himself and high-tailed out of there, hearing an amused chuckle before his vision was obscured by thick smoke. He didn't like that kind of leer in the Uchiha's eyes back then.

And he sure as hell didn't like it now.

Kakashi stuttered, "B-Bastard, stop looking at me like that! Or else I-" What would have been a threat was quickly forgotten when he squeaked in surprise, his whole face flushing red that can clearly be seen even with the mask on. Sasuke had clearly ignored him and wanted him to shut up, so he chose to let go of the jounin's arm and instead enveloping him with was Kakashi could describe a teddy bear hug, his arms trapped under Sasuke's strong ones. Of course, being the stubborn person that he was, the silver-haired sensei refused to give in, opting to beat the raven's abdomen with his knuckles instead, though he couldn't much damage due to his position.

A strange feeling washed over him.

The White Fang's son first thought that maybe the contact had done a number to his already fevered brain, making his emotion went haywire, because there is no way he was feeling something for the stupid, arrogant, self-centered Uchiha that was making his current life a living hell. No, he simply liked to think that because he hadn't been hugs for years; his brain was having trouble processing the nearly-forgotten sensation.

But then Kakashi realized something.

The strange feeling was rather physical than mental.

Simply because Sasuke was groping his ass.

…

Well, groping was an understatement really; more like caressing and squeezing and cupping and a lot other of motions that Kakashi doesn't wished to describe right now putting together in one action on his ass. The jounin knew that he would be lying if he said that he didn't like the feeling, and also because he-goddammit- kept whimpering softly every time Sasuke's finger rubbed over a pleasure spot. Sasuke was also not helping him, for he let a growl every once a while- a familiar sound that Kakashi knew that he would only make when the raven was angry about something, sending chills down his spine.

Sasuke leaned his head nearer to Kakashi's ear and whispered.

The jounin's eyes widened.

KABOOOOOM!

OOOOOOooooooooo

Sometimes, Naruto wondered if being the Hokage was the right job for him. Now, don't get him wrong, being the Hokage had always been his dream since he was just a little infant, and he still think that, honestly, but being trapped in a clamped office, all alone with nothing but mountains of paperwork that need to be signed and stamped all in a single fucking day, he silently thought, 'Holy fuck my ramen.'

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the door slammed open with a loud bang and Shikamaru walked in, a scowl on his face, and Naruto could barely heard the shadow user cursed. He cringed and mentally prepared for the worst; whenever the chuunin used vulgar words, it was never a good sign for him. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw the big pile of papers stacked in Shikamaru's arms. The Hokage visibly wilted in his chair with depression, a dark aura surrounding him, to which Shikamaru ignored, for he already saw it countless times, as it was one of the blonde's tactics for gaining sympathy from his subordinates so he could skip work.

And as his assistant, Shikamaru was there to keep the jinchuuriki from escaping from his duty to goofed off somewhere like Tsunade used to do, and he took great pride in his job. Under his watchful eyes, Naruto had perfectly done his job since his first day, without a single-oh, how should he put it, unregistered breaks on his record.

Don't get him wrong; Shikamaru worked hard in his job just because he didn't want to chase the Kyuubi holder around town all day, as it would be troublesome for someone as lazy as him.

He had a life after all, with a wife to look after.

Giving a short motivational speech to the deadpanned blond, Shikamaru sighed and turned, intent to return to his desk to complete his own observation reports on the Academy students that had graduated from the recently conducted Genin exam. He was thinking if he should ask Hinata about the children's skills as well as their teamwork experiences for she was their academy homeroom teacher when he happened to glanced out of the window and stopped dead in his tracks, mouth agape. Naruto noticed this and casted him a worried look, before falling into the same shock state when he followed his assistant's gaze.

"What the…?" Naruto mumbled, his cerulean orbs wide with surprise and shock. He was trembling in his seat, and Shikamaru was worried if the Hokage would simply pass out in his hyperventilating state. "Is that…Shikamaru, am I really seeing this? Please tell me it's not real."

"I'm sorry to say this but… Sasuke is really groping-I mean, hugging Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru was glad that his tongue worked, because he would have looked stupid if he stuttered and squeaked like a little school girl, even if the situation was a little bizarre.

Naruto looked dazed, shaking his head left to right like he trying to thwart off an incredibly terrible headache. He stood up, before sitting back down again, still staring at the window.

Wait.

Is Kakashi-sensei's ass- backside, he corrected himself with a thoughtful blush- is getting nearer to them?

That when Naruto realized with a start that Sasuke perverted butt and Kakashi-sensei were flying towards their direction.

Oh shit.

The blond-haired Hokage was barely able to shout a "Look out!" to Shikamaru before the wall cracked and burst open, sending waves of falling debris and thick dust flying around the room, accompanied by two flying ninjas landing uncomfortably and quite painfully- the assistant thought- onto the hard, wooden floor, judging by the loud grunts that were heard. Shikamaru jolted from his composure and considered to help the poor two jounin, but it was nearly impossible with the near zero visibility. He heard a clicking sound when Naruto jumped onto the table somewhere behind him, hands forming seals for a jutsu. The gentle breeze began to picked up considerably, ventilating the office from the smoke, taking away the dust that blocked their visions, and leaving behind two groaning shinobi sprawled on the floor.

Kakashi got up gingerly from his position of lying on his back, his silver hair dirtied by tiny bits of concrete and wallpaper, moaning with pain as he made a move to stand. His legs didn't want to listen to him and he wobbled, making a gesture to Shikamaru. The chuunin took the hint and clasped the jounin's gloved hand before pulling him on his own feet up with barely any effort at all. The paperwork he carried everyday was heavier than Kakashi's mass. Remembering his manners, Kakashi bowed slightly and thanked Shikamaru for his help, to which he replied: "Not troublesome at all."

Meanwhile, Naruto was giggling helplessly as he watched the show in from of him. Knocking his head against the wooden table every time he tried to stand, Sasuke cursed and clawed the floor in an effort to rise, and to his dismay, with absolutely no result at all. He was about to retry when Naruto couldn't took it anymore, and he burst with laughter, tears glistening at the corner at his eyes; Sasuke's head snapped up to his direction with a Sharingan-induced glare. Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for Naruto, Sasuke couldn't see more than the spiky tips of the blonde's hair from his position on the floor, so he couldn't Tsukuyumi'ed the stupid jinchuuriki into oblivion. Damn it. His temper continued to build the longer he heard the Hokage laughed.

"Ha-ha-ha, S-Serve you right-Haha-you pervert! Hahahahaha!"

Two meters away, Shikamaru warily observed their interactions -Naruto, of course, was laughing his ass off on the Hokage table, and Sasuke was scowling at everything in the room, his body rigid-or a least half him of that he could see, because he was partially-stuck in the big hole that exist in the bottom of the table. The Uchiha's shoulders-up was outside, facing him, while the bottom was hidden under the obscure wood, along with his pinned arms, denying Sasuke to perform any destructive jutsu that would probably destroy the village with everyone along with him.

While he was analyzing the situation, Kakashi stood beside him quietly, his cheek slightly red while he rubbed his arm with his gloved hand in a nervous manner, watching Sasuke growled out numerous threats and warnings to his ex-teammate. Shikamaru noted absent-minded that whenever he made eye-contact with the raven, the jounin would turn his head away, mumbling incoherent words, and the Sharingan heir's eyes would soften a bit; like stone instead of hard-steel.

"Stop laughing, loser, and help me out here." He grunted with a forced tone. Naruto stopped and looked at him with a bit of surprise, as the Uchiha was a very egoistic man, he seldom asks for help, comrade or no comrade.A moment of thinking before he sighed, and hopped down onto the floor. Taking hold of the Uchiha's shoulders, he was just about to pull when Kakashi said," Well, I better take my leave."

"Eh?" Naruto faced him, hands still on the stuck-ninja. His eyebrows burrowed. "Why so suddenly-" He stopped when he noticed the look that Shikamaru was giving him, and his mouth abruptly shut close with a snap. With a careful and slow voice, he spoke again, "Okay, Kakashi-sensei. Don't worry about the wall; I always wanted a new window in the office. All the paperwork is making me feel claustrophobic."

Ignoring the sarcastic tone, Kakashi nodded, and then bowed to his Hokage. Naruto may be an immature brat sometimes, but he was still the leader. Grasping the doorknob, he turned it and the door slide open with a creak. As he tried to ignore the waves of emotions that were building inside of him, he stepped out of the room and visibly jumped when a gruff voice said, "Kakashi."

Though Sasuke was half-buried in the table, the situation did nothing to cover the mysterious and dark aura that lurked within the onyx orbs. His pale face was calm, indifference even, his mouth set in a thin line. His dark hair has slightly longer bangs than he had when he was a kid, covering almost all of his face, but making his eyes more prominent with the contrast. Kakashi's knees shook.

Before anyone could blink, the silver-haired man was out sight, leaving nothing but a puff of smoke where he was previously standing.

Naruto and Shikamaru shot Sasuke a curious look, but the latter ignored it, opting instead to bang the back of his head against the wood, making loud, painful noises that had the other two winced.

Even thought he was dying to ask his ex-teammate, Naruto wisely chose to keep his normally loud mouth shut.

Ignorance is bliss, after all.

"All right, Sasuke, let's do it!" He pulled.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was astonished that Naruto actually got it into his thick skull that asking either the jounin would only cause awkward moments between them, and respectfully gave them space and time to sort things out for themselves. Maybe Naruto isn't dumb at all…

That thought however quickly flew out of the window when he heard the blonde's scream: "AHH! SASUKE, YOUR BIG, EMO HEAD IS MAKING IT HARDER FOR ME TO PULL YOU OUT! THIS IS COMING OUT OF YOUR PAYCHECK!"

OOOOOOoooooooo

Sasuke knew that Kakashi was deliberately avoiding him.

The first time he noticed was when he walking down Central Street. It was mid-afternoon, the sun blazing unmercifully upon them as the villagers of Konoha continued on with their peaceful lives. At the time, Sasuke was on his way to the supermarket to replenish his food ladder, navigating through the busy street which was currently full of people, mainly local travelers, trying to get the best deals from the stores. He couldn't take the rooftops even though he wanted to- Tsunade had made it pretty clear it was a rule when she was in charge; that ninjas are to take to walking on the streets like regular people instead of flying through the air like monkeys, as there was a 99.999% that a poison bomb or a sealing scroll containing thousands of exploding tags might fall from one's pocket and into the street, and undoubtedly would cause a huge commotion that would ruin Konoha's good name.

And if that were to happen…

*shudder*

No, it would be better to play safe.

As he was turning a corner, something collided into him, and he grunted in surprise. He looked down at whoever it was that crashed into him, thinking the person would be another fan-girl that wanted to spend time with him, but was instead greeted by the sight of Kakashi, who was holding his nose.

Sasuke was about to say something, but Kakashi's eye widened when he noticed who was in front of him, his entire body stiffening. Sasuke was astonished by how fast the other back-pedaled from him, picked up his book that had apparently fell away from him when he crashed into Sasuke, and jumped onto one of the rooftop in less than a second. Apparently he was too shocked to even remember the rule.

The second time he did it, he was in a bookstore, picking up the new issue of The Kunai when the he saw Kakashi walking towards the store's entrance, his eye smiling crescent. Sasuke knew that the new edition of Icha-Icha Prostitute would be on sale today, so that would explain the jounin's good mood. Though, as soon as his eye landed on Sasuke's quiet figure at the dark corner of the bookstore, he froze in his footsteps, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

The third was a little more dramatic. Naruto had given him a mission scroll and told him to give it to Kakashi, as Shikamaru was a little too busy with Temari's pregnancy at the time, and he didn't want to bother them. After quite a search, he found the jounin talking quietly with Yamato in the jounin's lounge, his long, slender body half lying on the couch. The Uchiha approached them, nodded acknowledgingly to the wood user, and turned to face Kakashi, who had been inching slowly towards the nearby open window ever since he walked into the room.

"Here," Sasuke had said, holding the scroll tightly in a fist as he gave it to the ex-Anbu. Or at least tried to. Because the jounin jerked his head back away from his hand in a desperate way to avoid skin-contact, sinking into the soft material of the furniture. Sasuke tried again and lurched forward; Kakashi did a wheel cart and landed meters away from him in a battle stance, eye glaring suspiciously at him and the scroll.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke walked ever so slowly to the jounin as if to say he meant no harm. It was a futile effort as with each step he took, Kakashi countered it with a step backwards. It soon turned into Cat-and-Mouse chase when the jounin had fled from the room with a chakra dash, Sasuke hot on his heels. Poor Yamato was left alone in the room with confusion written all over his face. Though he could hear Kakashi-senpai screaming bloody murder, and the clashing of very very sharp weapons being thrown.

In the end, Kakashi didn't go on his S-ranked mission, and the both of them were given a stern lecture by both the Hokage and his assistant. The silver-haired man had stayed five feet away from him during the ordeal, fists clenching so tightly they turned bleach-white.

At first, Sasuke thought he would give the jounin some space, considering the fact that he was somewhat at fault for making the silver-haired man acting this way.

By the time Kakashi avoided him for the seventh time that week though, Sasuke angrily thought, 'Damn it all to hell, he's going to confront me sooner or later. And if he doesn't, then I'm the one who's going to go to him.'

But, how do you confront someone who is avoiding you like a plague and runs away every time he sees you? And then, Sasuke knew the answer.

He was going to have to take extreme measures.

Sexual measures.

(Author's note: Sasuke, what is wrong with your brain? Seriously?)

OOOOOOoooooooo

"Leave me alone." Kakashi grounded out and slapped the offending hand. It worked for a minute before it came back again.

What the hell is wrong with him? Moments before, Kakashi was peacefully and innocently reading his beloved porn books under the cherry blossom trees when suddenly Sasuke came along and stood beside him, face detached from any emotion. His first reaction was to ignore him.

Running away was becoming way too tiring for someone as lazy as him.

Thirty minutes have gone past without anything happening and Kakashi's composure relaxed a bit, leaning against the hard trunk of the Sakura tree. Then he gritted his teeth with frustration.

"What are you doing?" The Copy Ninja sent his ex-student a glare. How dare he…?

Sasuke answered the question with a shrug, opting instead to run his hand over the jounin's back, enjoying the feeling of the strong muscles that were hidden beneath the bulky olive green vest. With his fingers skimming over the tailbone, Sasuke enjoyed that startle flinch that came from his ex-sensei when his hand rested on his loveable ass, squeezing and groping the delightful piece of meat.

"How can your ass be so soft and squishy?" He asked out of the blue, his tone and façade completely fascinated with a certain body part that is Kakashi's posterior. The silver-haired man stifled a yelp when he unexpectantly pinched.

"T-The hell would I know?" He snarled, face already velvet in colour. It was getting harder to control his emotions…

"Because it's your ass." Was the calm, cool response.

"What?" Kakashi was seriously contemplating to just punch Sasuke in the jaw, and leave him be, but the longer he ignored him, the more persistent and annoying he will came to be. And the jounin was already at wit's end. His right leg trembled slightly, but he took no notice of it, too busy to think of an answer to Sasuke's stupid question.

"Because I was born that way! Happy?" He crossed his arms in defiance, looking at the raven expectantly like he would disappear and leave him alone so he could tend to his reading. It was a wishful thinking of course; Sasuke jumped on him so hard it knocked the wind right out of him, sending them both crashing painfully onto the grassy plains, with Sasuke straddling his hip like an oversized lapdog. His eyes shone with the feeling of victory, and the ever smug smirk of his was plastered to him like a second skin.

"Yes, I am." The raven purred seductively in his ear, giving it a little lick. "And I like the way you are, Sensei." The last word was pronounced more forcedly than the others and it make his belly churned. He groaned wordlessly and was unable to resist arching his body when Sasuke gave a low thrust to his pelvic, waves of pleasure streaming through him.

"By the way, Sensei," Sasuke clicked his tongue at the roof of his mouth. "You still haven't given me your answer to my confession that day." He neared Kakashi's face, feeling the panting escaping from the hot cavern of Kakashi's mouth hitting his cheek.

"I-I-"

Sasuke interrupted him with a coo, nuzzling the jounin's soft neck as he nibbled on the dark cloth, cursing the fact that it was hiding all the man's good parts. Kakashi strained his muscles, trying to find a way to free himself, and cursed when Sasuke bound his wrists with a chakra-enhanced rope, fingers spread apart to prevent any meant of escaping his destiny.

"Aww, don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to answer my question later. Right now, let's just go to the good part." The silver zipper of Kakashi's olive green vest was pulled down by strong fingers, revealing the clothed body of Kakashi Hatake.

Not for long though; the clothes was quickly forgotten.

OOOOOooooooo

"I can't believe you raped me." Kakashi mumbled darkly, mismatched eyes of grey and red looking at the Uchiha's nearly naked body sitting on the edge of the bed. His grip tightened on the shuriken-plastered blanket that was the only thing that was hiding his nudity from the world.

"That was not rape." The raven replied absent-mindedly, staring at the alarm clock near Kakashi's head. It was almost ten. "No one can rape the willing."

"I was not willing." He said persistently, diving into the comforter so only the tip of his spikes could be seen. At least the bastard got the decency to transport them back to his apartment. Of course, that was before he knew there was a round two to their activity.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I really wasn't."

"Hn." Sasuke yawned and got up. He stretched and began to put on his jounin uniform back on. Fifteen minutes later, he finished dressing, tooking longer than he originally thought because his pants were nowhere to be found, with only moments later he saw them hanging on the ceiling fan. Satisfied with founding all of his clothing, outside and inside the like, he called out to the lump in the middle of the bed, already opening the window so he could make his exit. "I'm going to see Naruto, he got an A-ranked mission for me. Said that it would take nearly a week so see you by then."

He had to hide his grin from the nearby pedestrians two blocks below when he heard the slightly muffled words that were softly spoken from beneath the thick cover. "Take care."

"I will." The words were spoken with much affection and love from the usually emotionless bastard and Sasuke jumped from the ledge, the wind making his hair flapped wildly before he landed on the ground.

Despite his efforts, a grin broke. He continued on his way to the Hokage's office, face surreal with so much life and joy that the occupants of the street- mainly girls and women- gaped at him, pointing fingers at him, all the while giggling and blushing as they did so.

Kakashi may be denying his feelings for him but Sasuke was fully intent on making the jounin his, both mind and soul.

After all, nobody could resist the loving charm that is Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's number one perverted ex-missing nin.

'By the way, should I get Kakashi a maid outfit when I get back?'

-The End-


End file.
